


Worth Fighting For

by inoru_no_hoshi



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>If they thought about it, they'd think that maybe </em>this<em> was what they had fought for.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Fighting For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [porn_battle](http://porn-battle.insanejournal.com) Round Thirteen (October 2010), prompt _Bleach, Ichigo/Rukia/Renji, sake(alcohol)_.

If Ichigo thought about it - as if he could think about it, with Rukia below him, one hand tangled in his hair and the other in the crimson fall of Renji's, her surprisingly long legs curled around his hips, and Renji behind him, hot breath on his check, large hands caressing both him and her, thick cock filling him as he himself filled Rukia - he'd be glad that his dad and sisters weren't home.

If Rukia thought about it - and how could she think about it, when she was there, arching into Ichigo and dragging Renji down for a kiss and watching them together, so similar and so different all at once, _feeling_ on a level she hadn't in years, if she ever had - she'd wonder if it was really a good idea, and what would Nii-sama say?

If Renji thought about it - and why would he bother, when Rukia was holding him as close as she could, pinning Ichigo between them, and Ichigo was lost and trembling and saying stupid shit that he was saying back, because _fuck_ , and it all felt wonderful and he could probably die fucking happy now - he'd think that stealing Matsumoto's sake stash was a _brilliant_ idea.

And if they thought about it - through the haze of alcohol and sex and feelings unspoken but there and known anyway and there wasn't really room to think between all that - they'd think that maybe _this_ was what they had fought for.


End file.
